Adeus!
by Mihh
Summary: Ao saber que Harry e Gina estão de casamento marcado Hermione decide esquecer seu grande amor e começar uma nova vida, mas antes escreve uma carta de despedida revelando seus sentimentos.


****Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus, se fossem a história não teria o mesmo fim (e provavelmente não teria feito tanto sucesso). Escrevo fanfics por diversão e não estou lucrando nada com isso.

**N.A.** Essa história já foi publicada aqui e no Nyah! há mais ou menos um ano, devido a complicações com senhas e e-mail eu tive que apagar a fanfic e abandonar meu antigo perfil, se você já leu essa fic através do nick Mi_Kimberlyn saiba que não é plagio, essa era minha conta antes. Eu tenho um carinho muito grande por essa fic por isso resolvi postá-la novamente. Para quem já leu ou está lendo pela primeira vez agora espero que gostem e deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam. Boa leitura!

* * *

Eram 8 horas e Nova Iorque já estava movimentada. Em uma suíte em algum dos inúmeros hotéis de luxo da cidade uma jovem morena observava a agitação das pessoas e veículos nas ruas e calçadas. O café da manhã, intocado, continuava na bandeja ao lado de um envelope branco e do jornal que trouxeram as lágrimas silenciosas que agora corriam pelo seu rosto.

Na capa do jornal estava uma grande foto em movimento de um casal envolvido em um beijo apaixonado, logo acima da imagem a manchete anunciando o noivado do herói do mundo bruxo com a filha caçula da grande família Weasley. O envelope que havia chegado pouco antes do jornal trazia o convite para o casamento e uma carta escrita pelo noivo pedindo para que ela fosse madrinha e lembrando, novamente, que ela era a melhor amiga dele.

_Amiga_. Como ela odiava essa palavra. Ela queria ser mais, mas o coração dele pertencia a uma certa ruiva que em breve seria a Sra. Potter. Ela acompanhou o relacionamento deles, como fez com tudo que fazia parte da vida dele. Sofreu vendo ele com ela, e depois vendo o sofrimento dele ao terminar o namoro por causa daquela maldita guerra, quando tudo acabou e eles voltaram a sair ela sabia que para seu próprio bem ela precisava se afastar, com a desculpa de encontrar seus pais para reverter o feitiço da memória ela partiu logo após eles anunciarem para todos que estavam juntos de novo. Ela suportou tudo em silencio, tentou esquecê-lo, primeiro com Victor e depois com Rony, mas isso só serviu para reforçar os sentimentos que ela tentava desesperadamente reprimir. Mas o que ele pedia agora era demais para ela suportar. Nem a mais pura das mulheres conseguiria ficar de pé no altar vendo o homem que ama casando com outra.

Depois de muita reflexão ela decidiu fazer o que seria melhor para ela, pela primeira vez iria pensar somente em si. Começaria uma vida nova, romperia com tudo que lembrasse ele e esses malditos sentimentos. Nunca mais iria vê-lo novamente, porém não queria deixá-lo sem nenhuma explicação. Se ela simplesmente parasse de dar noticias poderiam pensar que ela estava com problemas e iriam atrás dela. E também, nunca iria conseguir paz sem encerrar essa história de uma vez por todas, precisava confessar tudo para poder seguir com sua vida. Secando as lagrimas pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

_Querido Harry,_

_Lamento mas não poderei aceitar seu convite. Sempre estive ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis que passou e agradeço que queira compartilhar os felizes comigo. Mas acredito que meu papel na sua vida era ajudá-lo a vencer as trevas, e meu dever foi cumprido. Agora você está livre e não há lugar para mim na sua luz. Desejo do fundo do meu coração que você seja muito feliz, mas ver sua felicidade irá acabar me destruindo completamente. Sei que parece egoísta, mas peço que, por favor, entenda.__Eu sempre amei você!__Por anos escondi esse sentimento porque sabia que para você eu nunca passaria de uma amiga e era isso que você precisava que eu fosse. Merlin sabe o quanto eu sofri estando ao seu lado sem poder estar__com__você. Esperando pacientemente os momentos em que você precisava de mim. Não quero que você se sinta culpado, eu escolhi passar por isso e não lamento nenhuma das minhas decisões._ _Eu aceitei aquilo que você tinha para oferecer, sua amizade, confiança e companhia sempre fizeram tudo valer a pena. Agora você não precisa mais de mim e o que você me ofereceu já não é mais suficiente. Está na hora de seguirmos caminhos separados, você irá casar com a mulher que ama e ter uma família de verdade, que foi negada a você por tantos anos, e eu preciso me afastar de tudo isso, matar esse amor que sinto por você antes que ele me mate, antes que a dor destrua nossas boas lembranças. Por favor, avise a todos que estou bem para que não se preocupem comigo, eu preciso de tempo para reconstruir minha vida, e o melhor para mim será fazer isso sozinha. Não me procure. Se um dia eu conseguir amá-lo apenas como mais um amigo e você ainda quiser me ver eu irei até você. Saiba que mesmo com tudo isso você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, eu jamais irei esquecê-lo, só espero me livrar desse sentimento traiçoeiro que insistiu em nascer dentro de mim. Nossa participação na guerra está marcada na historia do mundo bruxo, mas os detalhes das nossas aventuras ficarão para sempre em lugar especial do meu coração. Eu sempre fui considerada a mais inteligente do trio, mas as coisas mais importantes foi você quem me ensinou Harry, sua força e sua bondade me ensinaram lições que levarei por toda minha vida. Então, obrigada. Obrigada por me ajudar a ter fé nas pessoas e por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Você é um grande homem Harry, não mude e não deixe ninguém dizer o contrario. Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo, peço desculpas por qualquer coisa que possa ter magoado você e por sair desse jeito da sua vida. Meu único arrependimento foi não ter conseguido fazer você me amar da mesma forma. Espero ser uma boa lembrança para você.__Adeus Harry, meu amigo e meu grande amor._

_Seja muito feliz._

_Beijos e abraços_

_Hermione J. Granger_

A garota terminou a carta com um sorriso triste no rosto, selou o pergaminho e enviou com um antigo feitiço que a Ordem usava para passar informações importantes e urgentes. Respirando fundo ela olhou para fora novamente imaginando como seria sua vida a partir de agora, sentia que um enorme peso havia sido retirado dos seus ombros, sabia que não seria fácil seguir em frente, mas não queria preocupar-se com isso agora, ainda era cedo e ela tinha que procurar um casal trouxa recém-chegado da Austrália que nem imaginava ter uma filha. Atravessando o quarto foi em direção ao banheiro, esse seria um longo dia de uma nova fase em sua vida, e nada melhor do que começar com um longo banho na hidromassagem.

Ela nem imaginava que a quilômetros dali um jovem noivo de cabelos rebeldes e belos olhos cor de esmeralda olhava chocado para a carta que acabara de receber da mulher que sempre amou percebendo o erro que cometera.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, qualquer coisa, sintam-se livres para escrever pelas reviews ou MPs.


End file.
